


Tootsie Roll

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spn rareships creations challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: There were a lot of things Eileen liked about America.  Their candy, however, was not on that list.





	Tootsie Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 17 of the [SPN Rare Ships Creations Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr to the prompt: tootsie roll.

There were a lot of things Eileen liked about America. Their candy, however, was not on that list.

“How is that even possible?” Sam asked and signed. “Everybody loves Tootsie Rolls.”

Eileen sighed, then laughed as the view on her screen shifted so Dean could ask, “What do you mean you don’t like Tootsie Rolls?”

“What are they even supposed to be? They’re not chocolate. They’re not caramel. They’re not taffy.”

“That’s just … they’re … they’re Tootsie Rolls,” Dean said. “They’re awesome! They make a decent shot, too.”

The screen shifted again and Sam was shaking his head the way she’d seen him do with Dean when they bickered.

“If you want real chocolate,” she continued, “you need to try Cadbury.”

His face crumpled in horror and he barely managed to sign along as he asked, “What, those Easter egg things?”

“Not my favorite,” she replied with a shrug and a dismissive flick of her fingers, “but definitely better than … that.”

Sam turned to say something to Dean that she couldn’t make out, then turned back to face her.

“Then what is your favorite?” Sam asked, clearly making an effort but obviously still offended on behalf of his Tootsie Rolls.

“Dairy milk. Either plain or the fruit and nut one.”

She watched Sam struggle with that, his health-nut tendencies warring with his defense of that truly awful candy of his. Finally, his expression settled into a soft smile.

“So if I want to send you chocolate, that’s what I should get?” he asked.

She pretended to think about it, then winked at him. “It’s a start.”

He flushed at that. Eileen decided that was a win.


End file.
